The return of the Humonculi
by MeteoldragoMK2
Summary: Ed, Al and Ling have encountered an old friend going by the name of Father. Father has returned after being trapped in the gate for a short time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.

This is set after the great battle against Father.

Please review. XD

* * *

><p>Ed, Al and Ling walked into a dark, dusty room which contained a bunch of old books. Stashed in a corner were notes written down from, by the looks of it, a few centuries ago. On the other side of the room they saw a blood stained door. Ling walked over to it and touched the blood. Only to be shocked by what he discovered.<p>

"Is it-?" asked Ed.

"Yes still fresh." responded Ling.

Ed cursed under his breath before making his way towards Al.

"Keep your eyes peeled."

Minutes passed by but nothing appeared. None of them knew that someone was watching from the shadows.

Ling picked up the stack of notes and gave it to the Officer outside.

"Any suspicious movement from outside report to us."

"Yes sir!"

"Have you heard anything from Central?"

"No not that I know of sir."

"Thanks." replied Ling walking back inside.

"So Ling when did you find this door?"Asked Ed

"Just after the previous emperor passed away."

"And you decided not to tell anyone but us. Well you're not one trustworthy emperor."

"What did you say wise guy?" retorted Ling leaning against a stack of books.

"Whoa shit."

The books toppled over and hit something unable to be seen by the group of men.

"F***k" said a female voice.

A xingese woman stepped out from back behind another stack of books.

"What are you doing here Lan Fan?"

"Forgive me master but I was scouting the halls and over heard you talking to an Officer and-"

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter now. Did you see anybody else in this room?"

"No master I've checked everywhere, well that is apart from anything behind the door."

"Why would there be blood over here if no one entered apart from us?" asked Ed.

"Well bro that's what we are going to find out." said Al.

Al stuck out his hand and gave the door a light shove. It creaked open revealing another room which this time was a lot tidier and had some light flooding in from an unknown source.

A shadowy figure stood in the middle of the room, blood dripping down from his forehead. Ed cautiously drew a sword from his belt before saying,

"Move out of the shadows and tell us who you are."

The figure let out a harsh, cold laugh that could make any ones hair stand on end.

"Don't you remember me Edward?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Ed glanced around at the others who were looking more confused than he felt.

"Who are you?"asked Ed holding his sword in front of him.

"It is I the leader of the homunculi the one you may call Father."

Everyone in the room held their breath.

Then Al muttered something to Lan Fan who retreated out of the room.

"I'll let the girl go, but none of you will be leaving this room."

"How did you get out of the Gate?"

"Ah that is a question that I do not know how to answer, but I do have a theory right at the same time Hohenheim died I was sent from the Gate and into room unable to act because of my lack of power. The reason why I was sent here is because of me and your fathers relationship between the blood he gave me."

"Wha?" said Ed unable to understand Fathers concept.

"I haven't finished speaking yet you insolent human. Now then it's basically like the human transmutation, because of our link between blood your father's death acted like a sacrifice for me to return to this world."

"Ok small talk is over." said Al bringing his hands together to perform alchemy.

A wall began to form around Father enclosing him within.

The homunculus destroyed the wall with an alchemical act of his own. Small chunks of rocks flew across the room. Ling and Ed darted across the room towards Father. They got a good look at his face now he looked exactly like before only his voice and clothing were different. Ling unsheathed his sword and swung it down along with Ed. Both of the attacks were blocked by Fathers arms. He grabbed them both by the collar and threw them across the room. Lan Fan leaped into the room out of nowhere and threw a bunch of knives at his face which were practically melted by Fathers Force shield. While Father was still occupied fighting Ed, Ling and Lan Fan, Al stood behind him unnoticed.

Al tackled the homunculus with tremendous strength and pinned him onto the floor. Father threw him off into a shelf full of unknown objects.

"Need a hand?" asked a man who appeared in the doorway.

Ed grinned and yelled to Al,

"Look who's here its General Mustang."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. If you want me to write more, please review. XD<p> 


End file.
